one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddy's Brother vs Applejack
Eddy's Brother vs Applejack is Pure King of Rage's 2nd episode of One Minute Melee's. Description Two older siblings face off in this ultimate brawl. Will Applejack finally get eddy's brother to say uncle or get injured doing so. Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! MELEE!!! One sunny afternoon in the cul-de-sac, Eddy was seen getting beaten up by his older brother. "Bro Stop Please!" shouted Eddy as he was getting his leg painfully twisted. Eddy's Brother grins evily and twists Eddy's leg even more, causing Eddy to scream in pain. "Say Uncle Pipsqueak!" shouted Eddy's Brother. "Uncle Uncle!" shouted Eddy. "Hey!" shouted someone. Eddy's Brother stops torturing Eddy for a second and turns head to the direction of the voice. The person was revealed to be a orange female pony wearing a cowboy hat and a smalller yellow pony standing next to her wearing a bow on it's head. It was Applejack and her little sister Applebloom. "Who do you think you are bullying little Kids? You think your so tough? why don't you pick on someone your own size!" shouted Applejack. "Yeah!" said applebloom. Eddy's Brother stares at her for a moment and laughs. "Yeah like I'm really going let some stupid hick pony tell me what to do." taunted Eddy's Brother. "What did you just call me?" asked Applejack. "Your a stupid hick horse!" answered Eddy's Brother. Applejacks glares at him and turns to her sister. "Applebloom take this little boy and go somewhere safe. I'm about teach this brute a lesson." said Applejack. Applebloom nodded and bites Eddy's shirt collar and drags him away. "You'll make a perfect punching bag" said Eddy's Brother as he punches fist into his hand. GO FOR THE BROKE! Fight! Eddy's Brother rushes towards applejack and starts pummeling her with his fists, but applejack ducks the last punch and bucks him into a tree. Eddy's Brother gets up and charges towards applejack again, but this time applejack was prepared as she turns around and shoves her back hooves into his stomach, causing him to scream in pain and fall to the ground. Eddy's Brother lies on the ground holding his stomach in pain as applejack walks towards him. "Had enough yet partner?" asked applejack. Eddy's Brother jumps on to applejack and starts punching her, he then grabs her by the tail and spins and throws her against a car. Applejack gets up and tackles eddy's brother to the ground, they both starts wrestling the crap out of each other, but applejack was winning the struggle due to how strong she was. Eddy's Brother then punches her in he face, giving her a black eye. Applejack's eye starts to swell up and bleeds a little from how the punch was, and she even spitted out a tooth. "Ok that does!" shouted Applejack as she then jumps onto Eddy's brother and starts biting onto his arm. Eddy's Brother tries to shake her off to no avail, he then manages to throws her off and looks at his arm, his arm was missing a chunk of his skin and was bleeding a little. *growls* "You're going to pay you hick horse!" shouted Eddy's Brother as he charges towards Applejack one last time, Applejack however charges towards him as well. When the two collied, applejack head butts eddy's brother a few feet away onto the ground, under a tree. Applejack walks up to the tree and kicks it onto Eddy's Brother, crushing him and knocking him out cold. K.O! Aftermath After defeating Eddy's Brother, Applejack then walks over to applebloom, who was sitting under a tree watching the hold thing. "Are you all right applejack?" asked applebloom showing concern over her big sister. "I'm alright sugarcube, I think had enough fighting for one day." said Applejack as she patted her little sister on the head. Applejack then turn towards Eddy, who had just awoke up from his beating. "What happen?" asked Eddy unaware at what happen. "Your older brother was beating you up, but big sister taught that big bully a lesson, you should have seen it, it was awesome!" answered applebloom. "She did? Wow thanks, i don't what to say." said Eddy. "Anytime sugarcube, you look like you been a lot, why don't you come to our farm for some apple cider?" suggested Applejack. "Apple Cider? Sure why not." said Eddy. Eddy, Applejack, and Applebloom walks away leaving Eddy's Brother behind injured. KO This Melee's Winner is Applejack! Category:Ed Edd n Eddy vs My Little Pony Themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Cute vs Cool themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Cartoon Network vs Hasbro themed One Minute Melee's